In color or full-color organic electroluminescent (EL) displays (also known as organic light-emitting diode devices, or OLED devices) having an array of colored pixels such as red, green, and blue color pixels (commonly referred to as RGB pixels), precision patterning of the color-producing organic EL media are required to produce the RGB pixels. The basic OLED device has in common an anode, a cathode, and an organic EL medium sandwiched between the anode and the cathode. The organic EL medium can consist of one or more layers of organic thin films, where one of the layers is primarily responsible for light generation or electroluminescence. This particular layer is generally referred to as the emissive layer of the organic EL medium. Other organic layers present in the organic EL medium can provide electronic transport functions primarily and are referred to as either the hole-transporting layer (for hole transport) or electron-transporting layer (for electron transport). In forming the RGB pixels in a full-color OLED display panel, it is necessary to devise a method to precisely pattern the emissive layer of the organic EL medium or the entire organic EL medium.
One method for patterning the emissive layer consists of aligning a shadow mask and evaporating through the mask to form the patterned light emission layers. For a multicolor device one alignment, mask and evaporation is needed per color.
A suitable method for patterning high-resolution OLED displays has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,709 by Grande et al. This method is comprised of the following sequence of steps: 1) providing a substrate having opposing first and second surfaces; 2) forming a light-transmissive heat-insulating layer over the first surface of the substrate; 3) forming a light-absorbing layer over the heat-insulating layer; 4) providing the substrate with an array of openings extending from the second surface to the heat-insulating layer; 5) providing a transferable color-forming organic donor layer formed on the light-absorbing layer; 6) precision aligning the donor substrate with the display substrate in an oriented relationship between the openings in the substrate and the corresponding color pixels on the device; and 7) employing a source of radiation for producing sufficient heat at the light-absorbing layer over the openings to cause the transfer of the organic layer on the donor substrate to the display substrate.
Littman and Tang (U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,551) teach the patternwise transfer of organic EL material from an unpatterned donor sheet to an EL substrate. A series of patents by Wolk et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,114,088; 6,140,009; 6,214,520; and 6,221,553) teaches a method that can transfer the luminescent layer of an EL device from a donor element to a substrate by heating selected portions of the donor with a laser beam.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,272, Tang has taught a method of patterning multicolor pixels (e.g. red, green, blue subpixels) onto a thin-film-transistor (TFT) array substrate by vapor deposition of an EL material. Such EL material is deposited on a substrate in a selected pattern via the use of a donor coating on a support and an aperture mask. The aperture mask can be a separate entity between the donor layer and substrate (as in FIG. 1 in the aforementioned patent), or can be incorporated into the donor layer (as in FIGS. 4, 5, and 6 in the aforementioned patent).
In all these methods one patterned transfer is necessary per color adding to the time and complexity of manufacture. There is a need, therefore, to reduce the number of patterned transfers.